The Return Home
by 70's Lover
Summary: Same routine over and over again. Will Darry ever get out of this routine and find out how to love again? Will he realize the thing he needs is his ex coming back to town?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the outsiders. I do own Charlotte.

Charlotte Martins was heading home to Tulsa from being in Austin. She was supposed to be going to college, but after she went for a few months she realized that it wasn't for her so she quit. She took her college money and saved it up along with the money she got from her job at the local wedding store in Austin. She was excited to be going home, but wasn't sure if she'd be able to face her past.

Before she left Austin she called the local real-state agent and found a cheap house for sale. She talked to her parents about checking the house out for her. After they did they called her back up and told her the house was in great shape. She bought it and had the money taken from her bank account. Right before she left she took all her money out of the account since she'd need it on the way to her home town and to help settle herself in when she got there.

She finally got to Tulsa and was slowly looking for the street her house was on. Once she found the street she turned down it and drove a little slower since all the houses looked the same to her. They all had the same dark grey, peeling paint on them, and the shingles were all the same old black ones. She had to look closely at the worn out white numbers to find her address.

She got to her house and slowly pulled into the driveway. She turned the ignition off, pulled her keys and let out a sigh of relief. She slowly opened her door, climbed out and slammed the door shut. Sometimes the door liked to pop loose if she didn't slam it. She sighed when she heard loud music coming from the house across the street as she went to the back of her truck to start taking in the bags of stuff she had with her.

About two hours later the truck was empty. She sighed as she sat in her rocking chair her Aunt gave her. "Finally, the truck is unloaded," she told herself out loud. She went to stand up but found she was tired, but since she was hungry she figured she better eat so she got up, went to the kitchen and thought that she better go do a little shopping.

She grabbed her keys from her jacket pocket and went out to her truck. On the way to the store she got thinking of all the good times she had before she left: the parties, the hanging out with friends, and falling deeper in love with her one true love Darrel. She loved the way he laughed, smiled and just everything about him. She sighed softly as she got to the store and a small smile formed when she realized it was the same store she and Darry first met in. She had been walking along and ran into someone, they both apologized, bent down and started picking things up since some of the stuff that had been dropped. They got talking, then started hanging out more, then eventually started dating.

After she pulled into a parking space, she shut the engine off, pulled her keys, she opened the door and slowly climbed out. Once again she slammed the door since it wouldn't shut for her. The door just loved to open back up since the latch or something was broken. Once the door was shut she turned and slipped on a rock. She quickly grabbed the truck to keep herself from falling. She kicked the rock out of her way and headed to the store.

Once she was inside she grabbed a shopping cart and headed to the aisles to do some shopping. She started going up and down all the aisles to figure out what she wanted. She got down the baking aisle and grabbed two chocolate cake mixes, two vanilla cake mixes, vanilla frosting, and chocolate frosting.

She headed down the aisle more to get some cookie ingredients she'd needed. As she was looking around she heard a voice that she never knew she'd hear again, having not known if he moved or not.

"Okay Pony, I know we need more chocolate cake mix," the voice of Darrel came from the next aisle. She stopped and started looking at the cookie mixes and wasn't sure what all to get, if any. She felt her heart flutter when she heard his voice again. Darry came down the aisle and he went to the cake mixes. Charlotte hoped he didn't hear her heart beating as fast and loud as it was. She glanced his way and saw him debating if he should get a cake or not. Pony came around the corner with the cart and glanced her way. They nodded and she quickly looked back at the cookie ingredients that were in front of her.

"Pony, do we really-," he stopped to glance at the girl and shrugged, "-need more cake?"

"You okay Dar?" Pony kindly asked his older brother.

"Yeah, I think that's Charlotte, or I could be seeing things because I miss her," Darry replied. Charlotte felt her heart skip a beat when he said that. Pony just nodded, grabbed two boxes of chocolate cake mix and two cans of frosting and put them in the cart. "Two?" Pony just nodded and Darry chuckled.

"Lets get some chocolate chips to go in one of the cakes and on top," Pony suggested and Darry nodded. Charlotte moved over so he could get to them and they looked at each other at the same time.

"Charlotte?" Darry asked practically in a whisper.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah?" she replied

"How?" he started, "When did you get back?"

"Just about three hours ago," she replied with a smile.

"Where do you live, with your parents or no?" he asked.

"No, I live here," she told him as she got a pen out and wrote her address down on a piece of paper for him.

"I think you live across the street from me," he told her and they smiled.

"I might," she responded as she grabbed two bags of chocolate chips and stuck them in her cart, "Well, I got just about everything I need."

"Okay, you could follow us home and we could help you unload your truck if needed and what's the last thing you need?" He asked.

"Just pizza ingredients," she told him and saw a smile grow on his face.

"Well, we're done shopping so we'll help you, won't we Ponyboy?" Darry asked Pony.

"Yeah, we can," Pony said with a yawn.

The three of them walked around, looking for the rest of the stuff Charlotte needed.

"Did you have fun in college?" Darry questioned as they got to the meats section.

"I only went for a month," she admitted.

"Really?" He asked, and she nodded. "Why?"

"College didn't seem to be for me, so I saved the college money my parents saved for me, I added to it then came home," she responded with a grin.

"Nice," was all he replied, "one or two packs of sausage?"

"Two, please," she responded and he grabbed them for her. They went and got the rest of the stuff she needed or wanted to pick up. They went to the cashier, and he paid for his stuff then Charlotte paid for all hers. They went to their trucks and realized they were parked next to each other. Pony and Darry helped her load her truck up then she helped them.

"Well, I'll follow you to your house, since I am pretty sure you do live across from me," Darry called and she smiled.

"Sounds good Dar," she called as she got into her truck and lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

I drove behind my high school sweet heart Charlotte. It was strange seeing her back in town. I didn't recognize her at first but I really hadn't been paying attention: it hadn't been until I went over to the chocolate chips and got a better look at her that I had noticed it was her… God, she hadn't changed much. My heart was racing, and my palms were getting sweaty. It felt like the first date we had...

_I was at the house, and I was nervous as heck. My dad kept telling me to sit down and wait until it was time, but the only thing I could do was pace the floor. The clock struck seven and I grabbed the keys and left the house. I told her I would pick her up at seven ten, it wasn't that long of a drive to her house. When I got there, I was more nervous then ever, and I was scared her dad would give me a huge lecture or something._

I lightly shook my head to get the thought out, then glanced at Pony, only to see a weird smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him with a confused look and I hoped he couldn't hear my heart pounding.

"You still love her don't you?" Pony asked with a grin. I just shrugged, not really wanting my kid brother knowing that I still have feelings for Charlotte. We pulled up to the house and Pony took the few bags inside. I glanced up at Charlotte's house and took a deep breath as she came out of her house to get more bags.

"Be back in a few," I told Pony and went across the street to Charlotte's house. "Need any help Char?" I looked her in the eyes as I wiped my hands off on my pants since they were sweaty. I hoped she didn't see that.

"Um," was all she said at first and I was thinking that she hated me or something, because since she left without a goodbye I wasn't sure if I did something wrong or not: I mean it's been two years since we last saw each other. "I think I got it, it's not that many bags Dar." She smiled at me and my heart raced. She had a beautiful smile.

"You sure? They look a little heavy," I replied to her.

"Yeah, there's only three bags," she told me and I smiled a little at her. God it was so weird seeing her standing there in front of me.  
"Maybe we could hang out later?" I asked as I looked her over. She looked the same as she did before, just lighter hair and she was a little taller.

"Sounds good, I could go over to your house for a while or something?" She suggested and my heart skipped a beat. 'Did she really say that?' I asked myself.

"Yeah, sounds good," I told her with a smile and my heart started to slow down back to normal speed.

"Okay, it won't take me long to take care of the groceries so I'll be right over," she spoke softly as she moved a strand of hair to behind her ear. I remembered that was a nervous habit of hers.

"Okay, see you in a few," I replied. I slowly turned and made my way home. My heart was skipping beats I was so nervous.

I got to the house and I slowly opened the door and went inside. Soda was already in the kitchen making a cake, he had his back to the door when I entered. I sat down in my chair with a sigh.

"You okay Darry?" Steve asked from his spot on the couch and I just nodded. I couldn't think of anything to say since my mind was racing with thoughts of Charlotte.

"I see that someone is living across the street from us," Soda said, and smile formed on my face.

"Really?" I asked thinking of Charlotte; her smile lit the room, she could always make me smile if I was having a bad day. There's a lot about Charlotte that made me happy.

"Yeah, there's a truck in the drive way and the lights are on inside the house," he said and I sighed a little.

There was a knock on the door and everyone gave me a weird look as I got up with a sigh. I slowly went over to the door and opened it. The whole time I was thinking, 'Boy's, don't scare her away.' I smiled when I saw it was Charlotte.

"Come on in," I greeted and she slowly entered the house. I was nervous as hell right then. I just hoped the guys wouldn't be rude to her.  
"Charlotte?" Soda asked from the kitchen door. My heart stopped for a second.

"Yeah, it's me Soda," she replied and I felt my heart beat more. She smiled her soft smile at him and he smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"It's been a while Char," I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's been two years," she replied and I smiled at her. God she was just as beautiful as I remembered. She went over and sat down in my chair and smiled. I smiled back as I sat on the couch next to Steve.

"How long have you been back in town Charlotte?" Soda asked from the kitchen.

"Just a few hours," she replied to him. I looked over at her and all the feelings of when she told me she was leaving came over me. I was upset as heck when she left, hell I even wanted to propose to her. I had it all planned out on how I was going to ask her. I saw her glance over at me, "You okay Dar?"

"Yeah I'm fine Charlotte, just happy you came back to Tulsa," I replied softly. She smiled and the front door opened.

"Lotte?" I heard and I saw her look up at the door. Hardly anyone called her that.

"Dallas?" she asked kindly. She thought of Dally as more of a brother then a friend.

"How long did you think it would take before I knew you were back?" He asked and I knew he was in a grumpy mood.

"Well probably not long knowing you Dally," she replied and he smirked her way. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing," Dally snapped rudely, and I thought he must have had a run in with Tim or something. I sighed at him since he can be a real jerk when he wanted to be, and I was hoping tonight would be a good night. I went to say something but Charlotte spoke up first.

"Sure, whatever you say Dally." He sighed and shook his head when she said that. For some reason she could get just about anyone in the gang to smile or in Dally's case smirk when they were in a bad mood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sure, whatever you say Dally," I told him, and he sighed and shook his head. I glanced over at Darry and he stood up with a smile. I gave him a confused look when he stood me up and lead me out the back door.

"You okay Darry?" I asked as we got to the back porch. It was a somewhat chilly night but the cool breeze felt good. I was getting a little nervous when it was just us two, it hadn't been just us in two years and it was be something I needed to get used to.

"Yeah, just wanted to talk," he replied as he sat down. I sat down next to him. I was happy that he brought me out here to talk. We normally would come here or out in the backyard to sit and talk on nice nights. I glanced up at the sky and it was as clear as the day I left.

"How've you been?" I asked while thinking, 'Me? Not good, I hated leaving and I wanted to come back since the day I got to Austin.' It was true, I never wanted to leave but my parents had basically forced me to.

"Okay, just it's kinda hard raising two boys and the rest of the gang acts like they live here too," Darry told me. I glanced up at him and he shook his head lightly. I wasn't sure if it was to get a thought out of his mind or what.

"I'm sorry," I softly told him. I was truly sorry that he lost his parents and for leaving like I did.

"For?" He asked and I saw the confused look on his face. I knew he was still hurting that he lost his parents then lost me. Hell I hurt still knowing I had left him like I did.

"Everything, your parents, leaving like I did," I replied with a sigh. It killed me when I left like I did, but my parents said it would be better if I went to college than it would be to settle down or stay in Tulsa.

"It's okay Char, I understand, your mom told me that she figured it would be better if you left and lived the life you wanted than it would be for you to stick around town and settle down with low life scum," he told me and my eyes went huge. 'That bitch,' I thought. God she had no right telling him that.

"My mother said that?" I asked shocked. I couldn't believe it at first, but then it sunk in and I wanted to go and find her and yell at her but decided against it. That could happen some other day: right then was the time for Darry and I to catch up. We were alone and the only interruptions we might get would be from someone in the gang.  
"Yeah, your father told me not to go and find you, that I was a reason you left." I saw a sad look in his eyes. I was upset that my dad would say something like that… But they didn't like him so why would they tell the truth? I wanted to cry, scream and everything like that right then. My heart literally sank when he told me my dad lied.

"Dar, that wasn't true, I wanted to stay but my parents insisted that I go to Austin to go to college… I threw a fit but they shipped me off anyways, I wanted to stay here and be with you more then anything," I told him and a smile formed on his face.

"Really?" He asked and I heard the happiness in his voice. I nodded then he continued, "I wanted to go and find you but they didn't tell me where you were or anything." I wanted to lean over and hug him, but I was scared that he'd just walk away. I wasn't sure about a lot of things and right then I wasn't sure if Darry still had feelings for me or he just brought me outside as friends to talk.

"I sent you letters, did you ever get them?" When he shook his head no, I added, "My uncle must have threw them away then." That ticked me off, those were personal letters and my uncle had no right to stop them from being sent.

"Probably," he replied with a sigh. I knew there was something bothering him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know or not. Sometimes it was better to not ask things, but I knew he was hurting.

"What are you thinking about?" I softly asked. For some reason his eyes got softer and he had a more worried look in them. I felt bad that he lost his parents, but at least his brothers weren't taken away from him.

"Things… Why your parents and uncle would do that, how messy the kitchen will be when Soda's done making the cake, what life would be like if you stayed here," he told me and I smiled. I remembered when Soda tried making a green cake once. Man the kitchen was a mess and their mom was mad as heck at him.

"The first week I was gone, I cried and never left the room," I admitted; for some reason, I had to say that. I felt like shit when I left, but being back in town might be like heaven for me. I felt my heart flutter a little when I felt him put his hand on my leg like before.

"Yeah?" he asked me. I glanced up and he smiled. I wondered how his family took my leaving. I remembered one time his mom saying 'one day you and Darry will get married and make me happy, since then you will be my daughter.' I always treated her and thought of her as a mom, since my mom never really paid attention to me, unless it was about Darry then she'd argue.

"I remember sitting in the back of your dad's truck down by the river just watching the stars," I told him with a smile. That was a good, fun night. Even though we got into a lot of trouble for being out late when his dad needed the truck back for the morning since he had to work.

"That was a fun night, we got into so much trouble when we got to my house and your parents were there," he chuckled as he said that. His dad was pissed and so was mine. My dad swore up and down that if we did anything he'd either kill Darry or force us to get married if I ever got knocked up.

"Yeah, that wasn't the fun part," I told him with a smile as I looked at him. He smiled. It was true: the fun part was just laying in his arms, making out and we never went further then that. But it was nice just to lay there next to him and just be out of the house.

"True, the worse part of the night was getting yelled at by both sets of parents," he replied and I chuckled. "What?" he asked. I knew that if we could re-do that night he would in a heart beat, well, I knew I would in a heat beat.

"Just, my parents don't know I'm back in town, they weren't expecting me here so soon," I told him, "and truthfully I don't want them to know anytime soon either." It was true I really didn't want them finding out I came home sooner then I told them. But eventually they'd find out.

"Really, I'd hate to be there when they do find out that you're home and didn't go to college for as long as you're supposed to be there for," he told me with a smile. We had got into a lot of trouble with my parents. Staying out past curfew, not letting them know if we'd be out late. But, they knew I was in love so I wasn't sure what the big problem they had was.

"It's not that, they don't know the real reason I came home," I told him with a grin and he just shook his head. It suddenly got silent. It was an awkward silence. Like we both had something to say but didn't know how to get the words out.

"Char?" he asked and I glanced at him. I loved how he said my name. It was smooth as silk.

"Yeah Dar?" I replied, hoping he wouldn't be breaking my heart by telling me he had another girl in his life.  
"Just wondering but, why didn't you come here to say goodbye?" He softly asked and my heart sunk. I had wanted to come over and say goodbye to him before I left.

"My parents wouldn't let me," I softly admitted with tears in my eyes. I hated my parents for not letting me come over and say good bye to the guy I loved. I hoped he'd understand that my parents didn't want me to be with a guy that they didn't approve of. For some damn reason to them Darry wasn't good enough for me. What the hell did they want me to do, date a soc?

"Oh," was all he said I glanced over at him and smiled a little. I saw the pain in his eyes and it broke my heart. I felt so bad that I didn't get to come over and say goodbye.

"Sorry about that, I never liked my parents after they shipped me away to an uncle I never knew," I softly told him and he smiled a little. We sat there in silence for a while just looking up at the stars.

"This brings back a lot of good memories," he said softly. I nodded in agreement. I loved to sit there and just be with him.

"A whole lot of good ones," I replied with a smile. We used to sit or lay in the backyard talking and looking at the stars. I was with him when I saw my first shooting star, the only reason is because my parents barely let me sit in the back yard. They always thought I'd get jumped or kidnapped or something. I looked over at him and saw he was smiling. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just happy," he replied. I smiled back, god it felt so good just to sit and enjoy looking up at the stars. The feelings I once had for him were coming back, not full force but slowly. I sighed a happy sigh. We sat there in silence until the back door opened.

"Want me to start supper since you had to go and finish shopping for it?" Soda asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, the burger's in the fridge," Darry replied.

"You wanna stay Char?" Soda questioned

"Yeah, thanks Soda," I replied and he nodded and went back inside, "So, what all do you wanna talk about Dar?"

"How have you been in Texas, well, besides missing me?" He asked and I smiled.

"Not good, my uncle was a drunk," I told him with a sigh not happy about the fact that Uncle Scott was a rude jerk to me. I honestly wanted to just run away from there. It was hell on earth.

"I'm sorry to hear that Char," he softly told me and I sighed a little. "What's bothering you?" He just had to ask. He was always the one who could tell that something was bothering or if I was thinking of something weird. He had his own way of knowing something was going on in my head.

"Just the fact that I missed it here like crazy, missed you more then anything. The only way I could leave was dropping out of college, so I did, but after something was messed up in my car I didn't have the money to pay for the repairs. So I got a job and worked it off, it took me a while since half the money I got had to go to bills and other things for the house," I admitted. My uncle was a rude asshole who for some reason didn't want me coming home. I sat there and just looked at the stars. Truth was I was nervous to be around Darry. Even though it's been two years, it felt like I had been gone for ten.

My heart was beating like crazy right then and there. I was praying he couldn't hear it beating as fast and hard as it was. I didn't want to admit that I still loved him. I wasn't sure if he felt the same way or not, and truthfully, I was scared he didn't. People change, even in two years. I knew I had a little: my hair was lighter and I'd grown a few inches, but that didn't mean I wasn't the same person as I once was.

"Do you still play the guitar?" Darry asked, startling me so I jumped a little. "Sorry," he added.

"It's fine… I was just thinking and yeah, I still do play the guitar," I replied.

"That's cool," he replied, I was thinking 'please don't ask what I was thinking about', "You mentioned a little bit ago that your parents don't know the real reason you came home, what's the real reason?"

He just had to ask that. What could I tell him? I wasn't about to blurt out that the real reason I came home was to be with him. Hell I still didn't know if he had a girl or not. I sighed as I thought about how I was going to put this in words that wouldn't make it obvious I still loved him. I glanced around and before I got to answer we heard:

"Supper," from Soda. I sighed and we both got up, I was thinking 'thank you Soda.' He called at the perfect time. I needed to think of how to tell him that he was the reason I came back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Before either of us got to say anything else "supper," Soda called. We both stood up quickly and went inside. I chuckled when we got inside at all the guys came rushing in and fighting to get food.

"Feeding time for the herd huh?" she joked and Two-Bit gave her a weird look, raising his eyebrow at her comment. Then she jokingly said, "you guys are acting like a bunch of animals who haven't eaten in two days."

"Not even funny," Two-Bit said chuckling, shaking his head.

After all the guys were out of the kitchen Charlotte and I got our hamburgers fixed with the toppings we liked on them. When we were done we went to the living room and sat down. Charlotte sat in the recliner while I sat on the couch close to the chair she was in.

"Stealing my chair again," I joked and she just smirked.

"It's comfortable," she teased me and I nodded in agreement.

"I know, it's the main chair I sit in after a long days work," I replied back.

"Wow, Darry, you're letting someone sit in your chair? That's a shock," Two-Bit spoke up and I just rolled my eyes at his antics.

"She can sit there anytime she wants to," I simply told the guys and they all just chuckled at me. My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. It was still a little awkward having her here after all this time, but it'll be something I can get used to fast. Unless she leaves again, my heart slowed at this thought, however Soda spoke up before my thoughts could continue on that path.

"Awe, look Pony, our big brother still has feelings for Charlotte," Soda spoke up interrupting my thoughts, and smirking at me. I took the chance and glanced at Charlotte and she smiled my way, "She has feelings for you also I take it." I saw her cheeks go red but she didn't say anything back.

I glanced over at Soda and he had a mischievous grin on his face, I was getting a little scared right then and there, "what is going on in your mind kid brother?" I asked him. Not sure of the answer I would get.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Soda teased and Charlotte chuckled at that. I glanced over at her, seeing her try to hide her laughter, but not succeeding well at it.

"You sure haven't changed any Sodapop," she joked and I saw him raise his eyebrow and toss a French fry at her. She gave him a look that I knew meant 'you're in for it now.' she grabbed a small bit of the bun and threw it at him. But it hit Steve, whether it was an accident or not I didn't know. "Oops, sorry Steve." she acted all innocent batting her eyelashes at him, giving him a sweet smile.

He just grinned at her and threw a French fry her way, "Yea, yea sure your sorry."

I chuckled and she gave me a smirk and threw a fry at me, "Babe?" I asked and I saw her cheeks go red. I knew mine did as well.

"Yeah Dar?" she asked and it shocked me. I was stunned for a moment, my heart racing.

"You better run." she got up and ran, for some reason it was to my room, probably to try to hide. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up. She let out a soft scream as I sat her on the bed.

"You caught me now what?" she simply asked with a twinkle in her eye. They seemed to dance and were bright, even in this dark room.

"Maybe we could talk a little more," I suggested as she stood up and put her arms around my neck like we were going to slow dance. I put my arms around her waist and for some reason we started to slow dance, but like normal there wasn't any music.

Before anything else could be said we heard, "want the dishes done tonight or in the morning?" from Soda. I sighed as I turned to look at him.

"Morning's fine," I told him and he just shook his head giving me a smirk. I closed the door behind him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Two-Bit called out and I chuckled.

"Which is what?" I called back picking on him. Yeah I'll admit it, Two-Bit has done a few things that I wasn't ready to do. Well maybe. I glanced at Charlotte and she had a confused look in her eyes, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dar," she softly replied as she slowly sat down onto the bed and leaned against my head board.

"I remember the night your dad came over at three am all because your mom never gave him the message that you were to tired to drive and everyone else was in bed already. I didn't wanna drive that late at night so we decided to crash in here," I told her with a chuckle and she laughed also.

"That was an awkward night for everyone, but your dad forgave my dad for waking him up," she told me and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" I kindly asked.

"Just the simple fact that I have no idea what to do tomorrow or where to start cleaning or just anything," she told me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Oh, well, I have no idea what to tell you about that," I joked with her and I saw a smile on her face when she glanced at my dresser, "what?"

"You still have a copy of the picture your mom took of us at the winter festival dance?" she had joy in her voice. I got up and got it off the top of my dresser. I looked weird in the picture, wearing a light gray suit and a black tie, "My uncle," was all she got out and I saw the pain and anger in her eyes, "threw mine in the fire place."

"My parents had a couple extra copies, I can get you one," she smiled and nodded lightly. I went to get up but she grabbed my hand, and I jumped slightly from the touch. I felt sparks go through me.

"Tomorrow you can get it," she spoke softly, "But, I should get back to my house and finish taking care of everything."

"I'll walk you," I told her, she raised her eyebrow to me.

"Even though it is across the street, and I am perfectly able to walk there," she teased.

"Yes, I'll still walk you," I told her smiling softly at her. We had both gotten off the bed and went out to the living room. She slipped her heels back on and I chuckled.

'What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, just that you're finally as tall as I am," I joked and she laughed.

"Don't get used to it," she replied.

"Oh, but it's nice, boy's behave, I'm walking her to her house," I told them as we left the house. I put my arm around her waist, just like I used to, and we walked over to her house.

"I might wear heels more often," she replied.

"You don't have to unless you want to," I told her.

"I know, I kinda like them, just it's been a while since I actually wore them," she replied unlocking her door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Char," I spoke softly.

"See you tomorrow, night superman," she replied also softly. She lightly kissed me, and I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Night Char," I replied as she opened the door. I turned and walked home after she had the door shut and I heard it lock. I felt bad letting her stay in that big house alone, but being across the street I was in walking distance if anything happened to her. I got home and went straight to mom and dad's room, and got a copy of the picture, then I found an extra frame. I put the picture in the frame and put the picture on my night stand so I could give it to her tomorrow. I got ready for bed, laid down, shut my lamp off and slowly drifted into a good night sleep. Feeling hopeful for the future for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte was awoken by the beaming rays of light that was shining brightly onto her face. She wakes up and sighs thinking she'd rather be in bed then actually finish unpacking. She glanced around and saw the few boxes that had things in them that still needed to be taken care of. She slowly climbed out of bed, slipping on her worn out pink slippers, and grabbing her shabby pink and white robe and slipping it on with a shiver. She tied the belt to her robe in a bow and went downstairs to find herself something for breakfast.

She trudged slowly down the stairs; each step creaking underneath her feet. She looked around her living room where boxes of books, photos, and cat figurines that she collected over the years were placed the day before. She glanced around the cluttered room and saw that the shelves that were up that once were her mom's. "Dad must have put them up when I told him I was getting the house," she thought with a yawn as she slowly sat on the couch.

She sighed again, not really wanting to work and finish unpacking. She slowly got off the couch and picked up a box and gingerly took it over to the shelves. One by one she carefully took the newspaper off the cats and placed them in neat rows. A rush of excitement came over her as she looked at her cats. "Perfect!" she exclaimed as she fixed one that was a little out of line.

Once all the cats were on the shelves she scowled as she started to pick up all the newspapers and other stuff that was used for packing. "Man, moving is such a pain," she muttered as she picked up the last of the newspaper. She stuffed the trash into one of the bigger boxes with a huff, "Why won't this all fit?" she barked, ticked that it wouldn't all go in but one way or another it all was going to fit. She kicked the box in anger that it wasn't big enough for all the papers. She raised her foot up and gave the box a sharp kick. "Damn it, I need another box!" she shouted, feeling the blood rush to her face; she huffed and stormed over to where the other box was and snatched it up. Anger shot through her as she shoved the rest of the papers into the almost new box.

Once the boxes were full; she shoved them roughly over to the corner of the room. Her face was flushed and soaked with perspiration. She decided to shove them into the spare room so they'll be out of her way. She rushed her way over to the room and flew it open and forcefully shoved the boxes of papers into the room. She took the other boxes that were empty and shoved them into the room also. Praying that no one would ever go into that room and see boxes upon boxes there.

After the boxes were in the room she closed the door and got disgusted on how dirty the house was. From the dust collecting on the floor to the spider webs in the corners it was a big mess. She roughly got her broom out from the closet and started to sweep the dirt towards the door with a groan since her back was sore from moving the boxes and the hard bed she slept on the night before. Once she got a pile in front of the door she opened the door and swept the dirt back outside where it belonged. She closed the door with a loud thud, "oops, didn't mean to slam it," she chuckled. She slowly lifted the broom to the white ceiling and used the bristle end to clean the spider webs off. She shuttered when she saw a spider run across the edge of the wall. She quickly used the broom and killed the spider. She sighed a happy sigh knowing that one out of who knows how many nasty eight legged freaks was killed.

She finally was done with the living room, so she went to the kitchen to clean up in there. She nodded in happiness that there wasn't much to be done in the kitchen. She swept the floor, cleaned the counters off and cleaned the few spider webs off the ceiling that were there.

After all the cleaning was done she made her way up to her room and made her bed, after she decided to just cleaned the room seeing that it was messy too then she took care of the few clothes she had in the boxes that were in her room. She picked the boxes up and stuck them in the corner of her room, when she dropped them they landed with a loud thud that echoed in the room.

She slowly walked over to the chair that is in the room and gingerly sat down with a sigh and thought, 'cleaning is done, now shower time,' so with that she got up, searched for something decent to wear. After she got an outfit picked out that consisted of a black skirt, pale pink top with matching ribbon for her hair and her black heels she had on the night before, she went to the bathroom with clothes in hand.

She searched the dingy cabinets for her shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Once she found those she got a towel and a wash cloth out and placed them on the counter by the white sink, "what's up with all the damn white in the house?" she asked out loud, not sure on why there was so much white. She slowly made her way over to the shower/tub area with a groan of pain when she bent over a little to start the water and get it to the temperature she liked. She slowly undressed since her back was hurting from all the work. After she took her robe off she slowly stepped into the tub and washed her hair using the shower head. She decided to plug the tub to sit and relax in the nice, warm water to relax her muscles for a while.

After her shower/bath was done she got dressed then made her way down to the kitchen to find herself something to eat. She rummaged through the fridge and decided that just an orange and a cup of coffee sounded good. She made her way over to the coffee maker and started the coffee she then went back to the fridge and grabbed the orange she forgot to grab. "I need to go back to bed if I forget a stupid orange," she softly told herself with a chuckle.

She chuckled at herself as she peeled the orange. She took in a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of the coffee and the orange, the two things that'll always wake her up in the morning. She smiled as she placed the orange on a plate and pulled the pieces apart and put a spoonful of peanut butter on the plate to dip her orange in.

The second she sat down in the comfy kitchen chair the coffee maker whistled indicating that the coffee was done. She quickly got up, went over to the coffee maker, and got herself a cup out of the cabinet and smiled that it was the one her little cousin made when he was four for her, she slowly poured herself a cup of hot coffee to help wake herself up more. She smiled as she took the first sip of coffee; it tasted so good this early in the morning. She sat there at the wood kitchen table as she slowly ate her orange and drank her coffee. Once she was done she got up and quickly washed he plate and cup.

She glanced at the clock and it saw that the time was only seven-thirty am. She decided to stroll across the street to see what Darry and the rest of the gang were up to this morning. She slowly made her way over to the door opening it, and quickly grabbed her keys that hung on a nail by the door.

She slowly stepped out of the door and smiled when she saw that Darry's truck was still in the yard. She locked the door and lightly closed the door with a sigh when she heard Darry yell at Soda and Steve for wrestling in the middle of the living room. She chuckled as she made her way down the front steps and to the gate. She opened the wire gate and stepped out of her front yard. She tried to hide her yawn since she was still a little tired from all the cleaning she did a while ago.

She closed the gate behind her before looking down the street making sure that no cars were coming before she crossed the street. She slowly made her way across the street at the same time Dally came up to her, "hey Char," he greeted with a yawn.

"Morning Dally, didn't sleep well?" she replied trying to hide her yawn also.

"Not really, old man was drunk again, you?" he asked as he opened the gate for her and they both made their way into the front yard.

"My bed and I didn't agree last night, I wanted soft and it wanted to be hard like normal," she replied making him chuckle a little. They both made their way to the front door and Dally was nice enough and opened the door for her, "thanks Dally."

"You're welcome," he replied as they went inside. She sighed at the site of the clothes thrown onto the couch. Soda came running into the room he nodded at the two and continued to look for something.

"What in the world are you looking for Soda?" Charlotte asked as she watched him run back to his room.

"My DX work shirt," he called as he went into the bathroom. She glanced on the couch and picked the shirt up off the floor.

"You mean this one that was on the floor?" she asked with a chuckle. He stopped and grinned when he saw it.

"Yeah that one, the one that likes to hide from me sometimes," he replied with a laugh giving her a wide grin.

"Is it really that or is it that you don't like to take care of it," she replied back with a smile to let him know she was joking. He shook his head as he sat on the couch.

"Morning Char, Morning Dally," the Darry said from the kitchen.

Charlotte slowly made her way to the kitchen, still nervous to be around him after two years of not seeing him, "Morning Darry," she greeted when she saw him sitting at the table.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Darry asked kindly. She softly smiled when they made eye contact.

"Okay, I guess," she replied and he chuckled, "what?" she asked confused on why he was chuckling.

"Nothing Char, what are your plans for the day?" he asked her as he got up and put his coffee cup in the sink with the other dirty dishes from breakfast.

"Probably go job searching, or shopping, not sure," she replied as she watched him go to his room.

"Sounds fun, I gotta work today but afterwards we could hang out for a while if you want," he told her entering the kitchen from his room as he was putting his t-shirt on.

"Sounds good to me Dar, I might go look for paint so I could re-paint some of the white in the house in a different color," she told him and he smiled.

"Well, I have Saturday off, if you need help I'll come over and help you," he told her and she smiled happy at the prospect of spending the entire day with him.

"It's a deal, and I could make the lunch you always liked that I used to make you," she told him and his smile got bigger.

"You mean the pizza you love to make?" he asked and she nodded, "hmm, we really have a deal now." She smiled softly and went to the living room with him and watched them all get ready for either school or work.

"Well, I better head back to the house so I can grab my purse and go do my shopping I have to get done, let me guess you want the usual for the lunch Saturday?" she asked Darry and the rest gave them a confused look.

"Yeah, you know what I like," he told her and she nodded in reply, "well boys hurry up before someone is late." Darry called as he and Charlotte walked out of the door.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then Dar," she told him softly giving him a smile as Soda and Steve came running out of the door. Pony made his way slowly out of the house and got into the back of the truck. They slowly followed behind not really wanting to leave each other; they have so much to catch up on.

"See you later Char," he called as he got into the truck. She waved as they drove off and she went off to her house.

When she got onto her front porch she heard, "Sorry 'bout last night Char, my dad ticked me off," Dally told her from behind. She turned around and saw him.

"It's okay Dally, and I'm sorry if I sounded rude also," she told him and motioned for him to enter the house if he wanted to. He made his way in and sat on the couch.

"It's okay, not the first time a girl was rude to me," he told her and she chuckled as she sat in the chair.

"Well, I got shopping to do, you're welcome to come with me or stick around here if you want," she told him standing up.

"I'll stick around here, shopping really ain't my thing," he told her and she lightly shook her head, 'what's up with guys not liking to shop much?' she asked herself as she grabbed her purse off the table.

"Okay, if you leave please lock the door," she replied as she opened the door. He nodded and she left, hoping that he'd remember to lock the door if he left the house.

Darry was sitting on the roof of one of the houses he was working on having his lunch. His friend Mike came over and sat with him eating lunch also.

"Whose making you all smiles today?" Mike asked picking on Darry since he hasn't seen Darry smile this much in a while.

"My old high school sweet-heart Charlotte's back in town," Darry replied as he looked into his lunch box and got a pop out.

"Nice, by the look on your face you still like her don't you?" Mike asked and Darry nodded in reply.

"Hey I need help planning a dinner just for her and me for Saturday night," Darry said and Mike smiled in return.

"Okay, what is her favorite type of food?" Mike asked as he got a pencil and a small note pad out of his pocket.

"Last time I knew she loved fried chicken, mash potatoes and corn," Darry replied and watched as Mike wrote the stuff down. By the time lunch break was over Mike and Darry had everything from the food, to music all the way down to what Darry should wear all planned out.

The day went by fast and Darry went home after work and got cleaned up and then went over to Charlotte's house to hang out for a few hours. After they hang out talking and laughing about different things Darry slowly made his way home with a smile on his face since he finally got a little alone time with Charlotte. He went home, went straight to his room, got ready for bed, and slowly drifted asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday night finally was here, Darry was dressed in nicer somewhat dress clothes and all the guys gave him a confused look on what was going on as he started supper that he had planned for him and Charlotte.

"What are your plans tonight guys?" Darry asked and hoped that they were leaving.

"Soda and I are going out with Evie and Sandy," Steve spoke up and Darry nodded at them happy that they were leaving. He glanced at the rest and hoped they were also leaving, if not he'd make them leave one way or another.

"The rest of are hanging out at the movies," Pony replied and watched Darry go back to the kitchen. Everyone got up and left after that, wondering what the heck Darry was doing.

"Finally, I gotta get this place cleaned up before suppers done and Char comes over," he told himself and started to pick the living room up in a rush. Wanting to make sure the house was perfect before she got there. He shoved the clean clothes into Soda and Pony's room since it was their laundry they didn't take care of.

Darry looked around and moved the coffee table to Soda's room, pushed the couch with a hard push close to the wall and moved his chair close to the wall it was near also. He went out to the kitchen and got the small kitchen table that's there and gingerly took it out to the living room and placed it in the center of the room with a smile. He quickly went to his parent's room and grabbed the two tapestry candles that were in a gold colored holder and placed them on the table.

He sighed when he saw there wasn't a table cloth on the table. He could clearly see all the scratches from a knife where things got chopped up on the table. He quickly searched a box that is in his parent's room that he knew his mom kept a table cloth or two in. He let out a soft groan when there wasn't a table cloth, "Where the heck did they go?" he asked out loud.

"Where did what go?" he heard Soda whisper from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw his kid brother there.

"The table clothes for the kitchen table," Darry replied and gave Soda a confused look, "why are you home?"

"Came for my wallet and the table clothes are over here," Soda said leading Darry to their parents closet and slowly opened it in hopes nothing would fall out.

Darry smiled when he saw the white table cloth and took it softly into his hands and lead Soda out of the room. Soda picked the two candles up so Darry could place the table cloth down. They heard a horn honk and Soda ran to his room, grabbed his wallet and ran out the door.

"Kids," was all Darry said as he entered the kitchen to finish up the supper. The chicken was about done, the potatoes only needed to be drained and mashed while the corn needed to be heated up. He quickly turned the burner on that the corn was on, found the strainer and drained the potatoes. After the water was off the potatoes he used the masher and started to mash them up. He put the potatoes back on the stove and added the right amount of milk and butter that he needed and mixed it together. He added a small amount of butter and salt into the corn and stirred it.

He sighed as he quickly grabbed two plates and plated the food. After he had the food on the plates he took them to the table, placed them in front of where they'd be sitting and realized he forgot the chairs. He groaned and quickly went and got the chairs. He forcefully picked them up and took them to the table and with a soft thud the chairs landed in their spots when he placed them down.

He lit the candles, turned the lamp on that was on the table next to his chair and turned the overhead lights off. He heaved a good, happy sigh as he went over to the record player that was his dad's and started the soft music playing.

He quickly went to the kitchen and put water in the pan he used for the chicken so nothing would stick as bad. He rummaged quickly through the fridge and found a bottle of wine that he forgot was there. He smiled as he got it out and found two wine glasses in the cabinet his mom always kept the good glasses in. He did a quick rinse on the glasses to remove any dust that was built up on them from sitting after all these years.

He took the glasses and the wine out to the table, just as he got the wine poured there was a knock on the door. He sighed and felt his heart racing; it's been to long since it was just the two of them for any meal. He went over to the door and opened it. There stood Charlotte in her pretty white sundress that had pink flowers on it.

"Hey Dar," she greeted with a smile as she walked into the house.

"Hey Char, how are you tonight?" he asked as they hugged. He was hoping she couldn't hear his heart beating, it felt like it was about to pop out of his chest it was beating that fast and hard.

"I'm doing well, how about you?" she chirped.

"I'm doing well also," he told her and led her to the table and pulled out her chair, "I made your favorite." he paused and furrowed his brow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she softly told him, "this reminds me of old times, just the two of us sitting with candles enjoying supper and enjoyed one another's company."

"I am actually glad the boys decided to leave tonight, if they didn't have plans I was going to give them all money and chase them out of the house," he told her with a chuckle and she chuckled back.

"Sounds like something you'd do," she joked with him and he smiled and they both started to eat.

A while later supper was done and the two of them sat on the couch talking and hanging out, "my turn to ask a question, would you dance with me?" he asked softly as the music died down to indicate that, that song was over.

"Yes, I will," she told him with a smile. He got up, moved the table quickly with a forceful shove. He went over to her and held his hand out, she put her glass of wine down and stood up with his help and they danced to the song they first danced to, which is, _In __the__ Still of The Night_ by The Five Satins.

When the song was done she still had her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist. Neither of them wanted to let go so they just slow danced to the rest of the record, even the faster songs they slow danced to.

The record ended and the two were on the couch talking more, "No, actually it wasn't fun in Austin, the horses were fun to ride but other than that it was boring to me," she replied to his question. He nodded in reply and they both sighed when they heard a car pull in and one of the doors get shut.

Soda came in and instantly went to his room and closed the door with a click so the two can have the living room to themselves, "So, what are you up to tomorrow?" she asked kindly.

"Well, if you got the paint we could re-paint whatever you wanted to," he told her in a soft voice, just knowing that Soda was most likely listening in from behind the bedroom door like he did before.

"Yeah, I got the paint the other day and it's all in the spare room that's on the main floor," she replied and chuckled when Soda opened the door to his room and tripped out. He landed with a thud, but got up chuckling. He went into the bathroom for a shower; they both heard the bathroom door shut and the click of the lock being turned.

Darry got up and grabbed the radio that was sitting on the mantle of the fire place, went over to Charlotte, helped her stand and lead her to the kitchen. He plugged the radio in then turned it on and searched for a good radio station. Once he found one he took her out the back door to sit and talk so if Soda wanted to watch TV he could. The song, unchained Melody by the righteous brothers came on and the two of them danced, they didn't know that Pony and Soda were watching from the back door. They didn't notice since they were in the middle of the backyard dancing instead of being on the porch.

"They'll get back together, I can tell by the way they look at each other," Soda told his kid brother with a smile. Pony glanced up and smiled back and the two of them went to the living room to watch some TV.

"I should walk you home but I truthfully don't want this wonderful night to end," Darry told her with his arms around her waist holding her close.

She looked him in the eyes and saw happiness, she didn't want the night to end either, "I know, I don't want the night to end either," she told him in return, "you could always come over for the night and we could hang out more, get an early start on the painting and all," she suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good, let's go in and I'll grab my one pair of jeans that already have paint all over them from work and an old shirt then we'll go to your house," he told her in reply and the two of them went inside and to his room. He grabbed an old black t-shirt that's faded and looked to have paint on it. She chuckled when he tossed it to her un-expectedly. He went to his dresser and slowly pulled the dresser drawer out and it squeaked a little.

"It sounds like my dresser doesn't want to open so it squeaks in pain," she joked and he gave her a weird look and laughed a little. He roughly pushed the drawer back into the dresser and went over to Charlotte and took his shirt back that she had neatly folded in her hands.

"Let's go," he softly said and took he hand and lead her out of his room and to the living room, "I'm going there for the night since we all don't have work or school tomorrow, you two behave, I don't know how long tomorrow I'll be at her house since we'll be re-painting stuff that's white to whatever color or colors she got the other day," Darry told his kid brothers and saw Soda smile, "what soda?"

"Don't do anything Two-Bit would do," he joked and got a pillow thrown at him by both Charlotte and Darry. The two took off on a run when Soda and Pony both got up and ran after them, "Come on brats; that's not fair!" Soda called with a chuckle as the two were on the other side of the gate already.

"Life's not fair kid," Charlotte joked back and Soda shook his head with a smile.

"I know where you two will be tonight if we need anything," Pony called to them and Darry turned around and glanced between his brothers with a smirk on his face.

"Make sure you won't need anything," Darry called and lead Charlotte to her front door, she unlocked the door and the two of them disappeared from site when the door was closed behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly woke up and smiled when I realized that it wasn't a dream when Charlotte offered me to stay the night the night before. I guess we ended up falling asleep since I was going to sleep on the couch, but it felt good to share the bed with her again. I glanced around and saw Charlotte using my shoulder as a pillow, I smiled to myself as she moved a little and got closer to cuddle. I softly placed my hand on her back and tried to get back to sleep but for some reason I couldn't get back to sleep. I sighed and just laid there, not wanting to wake Charlotte up.

"Dang sun, go back to bed," I heard her say with laughter in her voice. I pulled the blankets up so they were over our heads, "thank you sun."

"You're welcome," I joked with her and saw a smile form on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and moved so her head was more on my chest then my shoulder, like she would once in a while to get comfy or keep me in the bed, "We should get up and get breakfast so we can paint," I told her not really wanting to get out of bed. I liked how it felt to lay next to her in the same bed again.

"Do we have to? I'm liking this right now," she replied and moved again so she was re-using my shoulder for a pillow. She smiled at me and sighed when I nodded yes in reply. She shook her head no and tried to go back to sleep. I started to tickle her and rolled us over so I was on top tickling her, "I'm up," she called between laughs. I got up and helped her out of bed.

"Your bed is comfortable," I told her and she gave me a weird look as we both went downstairs.

"It's hard to me," she replied, "so what would you like for breakfast?" she asked once we reached the kitchen.

"How about just some toast and coffee," I told her and chuckled when I realized she was already starting the coffee. I went over to her and leaned against the counter next to her.

"How did you sleep?" she asked as she put the toast going with a yawn. I could tell that she wasn't a morning person at all.

"Good, how did you sleep?" I asked in reply as I watched her get an orange out of the fridge and started to peel it.

"Better then normal," she replied as she got two small plates down from the cabinet. Just as she put the plates on the counter the toast popped and the coffee was done. She smiled as I got the toast out of the toaster and buttered it. She got the cups down and poured us each a cup of coffee.

"That's good that you slept good," I told her once we sat at the table, "so, what all colors of paint did you get?"

"A light brown and a pale green," she replied with a yawn, I guess she hated getting up early, but it was either that or get blinded by the light that would shine into her room through her white lace curtains.

"That's cool, what's going to be what?" I asked with a mouth full, she chuckled and shrugged to answer the question.

"Probably do the railing for the stairs in the light brown, I even got a couple cans of white so the things that'll stay white can get re-done also," she told me and I nodded in reply as I finished my toast. After we were done eating we both went up and changed into their painting clothes and went back downstairs, I noticed how the stairs creaked with each step we took.

"Well, let's find the paint and the brushes then let's get to work," I told her with a smile.

She smiled back and lead me to the spare room where she put the paint and stuff at. I roughly picked two cans up and she picked the other two up and followed me out the door. After she put the cans down she rushed over to the room and grabbed the new paint brushes that haven't been opened yet. She quickly came back out to me and closed the door with her foot behind her and it closed with a slam.

"Oops, didn't mean to close it that hard," she said and tossed me a paint brush, "shoot we should put newspapers down so if we slop paint it won't get on the floor."

"Yeah, paint can be hard to get off carpet sometimes," I told her and followed her to the spare room where she motioned for me to follow. She pulled the two boxes of papers with force and got it out of the space it was shoved into. We took the two boxes out and put all the packing stuff down on the floor around the area's we'll be painting, "So, where to start Char?" I asked as we put the newspapers down on the floor.

"Um, well, we have newspapers under the windows and the door so I'll take this window if you wanna start that one and do them in the light brown," she suggested and I nodded in reply and grabbed a can of the light brown paint and walked on over to the window and started to paint after I opened the can and stirred the paint.

I glanced over and saw Charlotte take her medium brown hair and put it up into a ponytail. She glanced my way and lightly smiled as she started to paint the window frame as I worked on mine.

A while later we had the windows done, with two coats and we went over to the couch and sat down, "So, now we could either do the railing to the stairs or the door," she told me with a sigh.

"How about you take the railing and I take the door?" I suggested and she nodded.

"But first, I'll get us each a pop," she told me and went to the kitchen with a quick pace. She came back out after I heard the fridge get closed and she handed me a pop.

"Thanks Char," I told her softly as I opened the top on the pop. She nodded and got her pop open and took a drink. I stood up and took my pop to the door and placed it on the stand next to me and started to paint the door frame. I glanced over and she was sitting on her butt as she painted the bars that went up from the stairs, "Lazy," I joked and she chuckled and shook her head with a small grin.

"Maybe," was all she replied and continued to paint. After she got about four done she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" I called from the living room, wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, I gotta get the pizza started so by the time we're done here it'll be ready to eat," she called back and I chuckled as I continued to paint the door frame in the light brown she said to use on it. About three minutes or four later she came out and started to paint again. I chuckled and put my brush down and took my t-shirt off.

-Char's POV-

I was painting the railing and glanced over and saw him take his shirt off and I knew my face was turning red. I looked away quickly, and continued to work on the railing for the stairs. I couldn't help but glance at him every now and then, God he was so damn good looking. He hasn't changed much, just more muscles but that was about all.

He glanced over at me and I acted like I was working on the railings, hoping that he didn't catch me looking. I smiled as I finished the one post up and glanced over and he was just finishing the door frame. He turned and I took my eyes off him and a moment late he was sitting on the stairs with me and helped me with the railing.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded in reply. Not sure what to tell him or not to tell him. I glanced over and he nodded back and we worked on the rest of the railing.

Just as we finished the railing up the timer went off for the pizza. I got up off the stairs and went to the kitchen, washed my hands and then checked the pizza, it was done, so I pulled it out and placed it lightly on the stove and pushed it back off the edge. I searched the drawer where my silverware are and finally found the pizza cutter.

"Pizza is done," I called and heard him enter the kitchen. I glanced up and as he turned the water on and washed his hands. I cut the pizza into twelve pieces and thought that it'll be enough so if we get hungry later there'd be enough left over. That's if we don't eat it all.

I turned to get the plates down and Darry had two in his hands already. I got a spatula out and placed two pieces each on the plates, "we can eat in the living room I don't mind," I told him and we made our way to the living room. We both sat on the couch and slowly ate our lunch.

-Back to Dar's POV-

"So, after we get the railing done, what all do paint?" I asked with a mouthful. She chuckled a little and finished what was in her mouth.

"Well, my room could always use a fresh coat of paint on the window frame and the door frame," she replied and I nodded in return.

"Sounds good to me," I told her and she nodded and finished her pizza. A couple seconds later I finished mine up and we both placed our plates on the coffee table and went back to the painting.

About two hours later we got the whole railing done that lead upstairs. I glanced at her and she seemed a little happy that the railing was finally done. "Well, let's head to my room to do touch ups in there," she told me and I grabbed the paint and she grabbed the two brushes and we went up to her room to do a little bit of painting that she wanted done in there.

"So all you wanted done was the window frame and the door frame right?" I asked and she nodded as she took the one can of paint and I took a paint brush. I went to the door frame and started to paint the door frame as she painted the window frame.

After we were done we both sat on her bed and she fell backwards and let out a soft sigh. I glanced over and she lightly smiled, "what's wrong?" I asked her and she slowly sat back up.

"Nothing, just happy all the painting is done," she replied. She got off the bed and went over to the window and opened it and the light breeze came in, "that's better."

"Yeah it is," I responded as she made the bed bounce a little when she plopped down onto her back instead of sitting on the bed, "comfy?" I asked her with a chuckle.

"Yup," she simply replied and I slowly laid down on my back next to her, "so what all to do now, pretty much everything I wanted painted got done?"

"Anything you want to do," I told her and she shrugged in reply, I guess she has no idea what to do, "is there anything else that could use a fresh coat of paint or could be re-painted?"

"I really haven't looked much," she told me and I chuckled and got off the bed and helped her up. We went to the bathroom that was on the second story, "The only thing could be the walls but that'll take more paint then we have," she softly spoke.

"We still have a full can of white and a full can of the brown," I told her and she nodded.

"I forgot, well, we could go and get the white and the brown also and do the wall in the shower, tub area in the white and the rest in the brown, or we could go down to the hardware store and get more white and just do all the walls in white and the trim in the brown?" she suggested and I nodded.

"Lets go shopping," I told her and she smiled. We both went downstairs, got our shoes on, I put my shirt back on and we left after she grabbed her keys and her purse. We went out to her truck and headed to the store.

When we got there she pulled up in font of the white and red building, turned the truck off and sighed, "after the painting is completely dry we'll need showers in," she softly spoke as she got a little bit of the brown paint off a strain of hair that fell into her face.

"Yeah really, well let's get the paint then go back to the house and finish it up," I told her as we both got out of the truck and went inside. We both walked around and got to the paint and she grabbed a can of white paint but I took it from her with a smile and grabbed another can of brown just in case there's more to be done then what meets the eye.

"I just remembered that there's pale green at the house also, so we could use that in the bathroom but still buy these so if there's more later on," she told me and I nodded as we walked around more. I put the cans of paint in the cart I grabbed and watched her look around to figure out what all we'd need to fix her house up with.

"What are you looking for?" I asked kindly and she just shrugged in reply.

"Just looking to see what all to get or I think I should get for the house," she told me and I nodded and just walked with her as she looked around, "well, lets take these to the cashier and I'll pay and we can take it to the house and do the walls." We went to the cashier and the guy rang them up and she paid when the guy told her the price. I grabbed the paint for her and we headed out to the truck. After we got in we went to her house. After getting there she grabbed the pale green she had and we went to the bathroom upstairs and painted the walls pale green and left the trim white.

When we were done with the bathroom we both went to the living room and sat on the couch with sighs, "thank you," she told me and I looked over.

"No problem, I'm here whenever you need help with anything," I told her and she smiled in reply. She yawned, "tired?"

"A little," she replied and I saw it in her eyes that it was more then a little.

"When the paint is dried you should get a shower in," I told her as I took some green paint from her hair.

"Look whose talking, you have paint on your arms," she told me and I looked then looked around more on my body and I have no idea how the paint got on the back of my shoulder but there was some green paint there.

"True," I told her and she smiled, "what?"

"I have two bathrooms in the place, I could take a shower then you could if you want," she told me and I nodded.

"Actually, I should get home for a few, I'll take a shower over there and make sure the boys didn't burn the house down," I jokingly told her and she nodded.

"Okay see you in a few then. I'll walk over when I'm done with my shower," she told me and I nodded and gave her a hug. She gave me one back and walked me to the door. I lightly kissed her on the cheek then left to my house to get a shower in. When I got home I was surprised to see the house was still standing and it was cleaned. I went to my room, grabbed clean clothes, went to the bathroom and took a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

A month after Charlotte returned home she and Darry were hanging out at his house for the day. They were sitting on his couch while Soda was flipping through the channels.

"Come on Soda, find something already," Darry grumbled as Soda flipped through the channels one last time. He finally stopped on some show.

"I have no idea what this is but its better then nothing," Soda replied as he got up and sat in the chair. Darry and Charlotte shrugged, not knowing either. The three of them sat there and tried to watch whatever show that was on.

A while later Pony came in from hanging out with Johnny at the park, "I'm going to get a slice of cake anyone else want one?" Pony asked and Darry got up to help him. Soda and Charlotte nodded in reply as Darry and Pony went to the kitchen. Darry grabbed the plates down and helped Pony put the cake on the plates. They each took two and went to the living room.

Darry handed a slice to Charlotte than sat down next to her, "thanks," Charlotte replied and Darry nodded with a mouthful of cake. She chuckled at him also with a mouthful.

"After this what all to do?" Darry asked the others with a smile. Charlotte smiled back and shrugged, "Wow, that's helpful," Darry told her and she chuckled.

"Sorry, just, I'm not sure what all to do today, just about all the painting is done in my house," she told him and he gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean just about all is done?" he asked as he ate another bite of cake.

"I found more things that'll need to be done," she simply replied.

"Oh really?" he joked with her, "well the four of us could go over and paint if you want, it'll give us all something to do."

"Sounds good to me," she replied and glanced at Soda and Pony, "how about it?"

"Let's go," Soda said as he quickly finished his cake. Pony nodded in reply as he got up and took care of the plates. Charlotte and Darry put their shoes on and waited for Pony and Soda to hurry up. The boys came out, got their shoes on and they all left the house and went to Charlotte's place.

They all entered after she unlocked her door, "So, what all do you want painted?" Soda asked as he sat on the couch.

"Well, you and Pony could take those two stands out and paint them in this light brown," she told him. Pony grabbed the can of paint and two brushes while Soda grabbed the two stands and the two left out the front door.

"What do you want us to do?" Darry asked her with a smile.

"Well, I was honestly thinking of re-painting my dresser, but if you want we could go to the kitchen and re-paint the walls and let the boys do the dresser?" she asked in reply. He took her hand and took her up to her room.

"We can paint the dresser in here," he told her and grabbed two brushes when he saw that she had the dresser drawers out and all placed on newspaper on the floor. She took one of the brushes and opened the can of white that was next to her. She took the screw driver she had close by and stirred her paint up.

Once the paint was good and stirred she started to paint the front of the drawer that was next to her. Darry started on the dresser, "What the whole thing in the white or what?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, the whole thing will be white, well the nobs will be in the pale green," she told him and he nodded and started to paint the dresser.

Soda and Pony got done with the stands they went into the house and saw the others missing, "Dar? Charlotte?" Soda called and got no reply. They headed upstairs to see if they were up there. When they got to the bedroom they saw a site they never thought they'd see again, Darry and Charlotte were making out.

Soda and Pony slowly made their way into the room, "The painting is done," Soda said making the two jump.

They pulled apart, "oh, um, okay, thanks guys, the kitchen needs to be re-painted, the paint is chipped in a few spots," Charlotte told them kinda embarrassed that they were caught.

"Let's go then," Darry told her and the four of them went down to the kitchen.

"I already have the paint in here, I got things around because I was going to paint the stuff this week," she told them as she handed out paint brushes to everyone and took one for herself.

The guys nodded, "So, I'll start on this wall, Soda you can take that one, Pony the one that leads into the dinning room and that'll leave you with the small wall," Darry spoke up. They all nodded and went to the walls and opened the can of paint that was there.

Darry opened his paint and saw that he had pale green, "pale green and white for the kitchen, I like the colors," he told her with a smile. She smiled back and the four of them painted the walls. When the walls were done they all went to the living room and sat down for a while.

"Thanks for the help guys," Charlotte told them as they went over to Darry's house instead.

"You're welcome," they all replied as they all relaxed. Darry reached over and turned the radio on that was on the stand next to him.

"It's better then listening to the silence," Darry told them all and they nodded in reply.

"True, anything is better then silence," Charlotte spoke up in reply.

About four hours later Char goes to her house to do some cleaning she needs to get done. Such as dishes and sweeping the floor and some laundry she needed to do. Some of the gang stop by Darry's and they all hang out and play some poker.

"So Darry, what's going on between you and Char, she's normally here?" Two-Bit questioned.

"She had things of her own to do and I wanted to hang out with you guys," Darry simply replied. They all smiled and finished the game of poker.

Two hours later, "Well, I am going to head to Charlotte's she told me whenever I needed a place to crash the spare room at her house is mine, so I'm gonna use it," Dallas announces and leaves the house. He goes over to Char's and she's sitting on the couch reading a book. She glances up and smiled.

"Hey Dallas, did you eat?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, Dar made burgers for everyone," he replied and joined her on the couch.

"Okay, is everything okay Dallas?" she asked not looking up from her book.

"Yeah just tired, I'm heading to bed, night sis," he told her and she smiled and glanced up at him.

"Good night Dallas, see you in the morning," she replied placing her book mark in her book, then placing her book on the coffee table, "I'm also heading to bed, you know where my room is if you need me." Dallas nodded and watched her go up stairs to her room.

The next morning Dallas woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs being made. He slowly crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen and saw Charlotte at the stove cooking.

"Morning Char," Dally greeted.

"Morning Dallas," she replied, "coffee's done if you want a cup."

Dally nodded and got two cups down and poured them each a cup.

(Dally's POV)

"So, that looks like a good breakfast," I told Char looking over her shoulder.

"Thank you Dallas, it sounded good so I decided that it's what I'll make," she told me with a soft smile.

Okay yeah a tough hood like me does have feelings for a girl, but this girl is more of a sister to me then anything else, ever since my mother left dad and I, she was the one I could talk to about anything. Hell she took the place of a mother figure to me. But, she's now more of a sister. When she left like she did it hurt like hell not knowing where she was going or anything.

"Dally, is everything okay?" Charlotte's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking sis," I told her and her smile got bigger.

(Char's POV)

I could tell that something was bugging Dallas, I can read that kid like a book sometimes. I glanced at him and he had a worried look in his eyes, but I knew better to bug him about his feelings.

"Dally, I am sorry for leaving like I did," I started and got a sigh in return from Dallas, " I really had no choice but to go, mom and dad just packed me up and told me to go to college."

"I know," he sharply told me.

"Dally, you are my kid brother and I never meant to hurt you like that," I told him and got a smirk in return, "I know you better than that Dallas, you do know how to smile, kid." With that he smiled a true smile, "I knew it."

"Funny sis," he told me and that made me smile. We have this relationship that no one can understand, not even Darry. We call each other bro and sis all the time, when he really wants something he'll call me sissy or Char-Char, "um Sissy, I do have a question." he told me and as I said, when he calls me sissy he wants something.

"What's up?" I asked not sure how to reply, you never can tell with Dallas what he's gonna ask or anything.

"Well, I was wondering if it'll be alright if I stayed a few days, the old man kicked me out again?" he asked.

"You know you don't need to ask Dallas I already told you, you could stay as long as needed," I told him and got a hug, surprisingly, from him. I hugged him back, " I do love you Dallas, and you know you can come to me to talk about anything," I told him as we were hugging.

"Love you too sis and I know I can, it's just hard sometimes to talk about things," he replied and I nodded in agreement. After that we ate in silence, I guess since neither of us really knew what to talk about. After breakfast Dallas, shockingly, did the dishes up for me as I got ready for work.

"I'll be home around six or six-thirty," I called to Dallas as I did my hair and make up in the bathroom.

"Okay, want me to have supper made?" he asked.

"If you want," I told him in return, "Well, I'm off, have fun and feel free to stick around here if you want, it's your house also." he gave me a smile and shooed me off to work.

"Have fun sis," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try, you have fun also," I told him and left for work.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months later Darry and I were hanging out at his house. I was finally fully settled in at my place. All the painting was done, I even have a small garden planted.

I glanced over at Darry and he seemed worried about something, "You okay Dar?" I asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about what all to do today," he softly replied.

"I have no idea, what sounds fun to you?" I replied. He shrugged making me chuckle a little, "How about we go to my house and I could fix you lunch and we could just hang out?"

"Sounds good, lets go," he replied getting up off the couch. He took my hand and helped me up.

We went over to my house and instantly went to the kitchen to look for something for lunch, "what sounds good Dar?"

"Truthfully, I really don't know," he told me with a smile as he placed his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and we kissed. We kissed a few months ago but this was a perfect kiss, no one to interrupt us, no one to bother us or anything like that.

We stood there kissing for a while when he pulled back, we both smiled at each other, "How about I fix us each a hamburger, we sit on the couch and try to find a good movie on?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me Dar," I told him with a smile, for some reason I can not stop smiling around this guy.

- Darry's P.O.V-

Char went to the living room with a smile on her face, wow, we must be falling hard if neither of us can stop smiling around each other. I got into the fridge and got the hamburger out, I made us both a hamburger. I heard the TV turn on, I glanced out to the living room and she was sitting on her coffee table searching through the channels. She looked cute like that, her hair up in a messy bun, leaning forward with one elbow on a knee and her other arm stretched out reaching for the nob to change channels with.

I shook my head a little to get myself to re-focus on our lunch. I searched the fridge for something to go along with the burgers and I found salad ingredients. I took the lettuce, tomato, onion, cheese, ranch dressing and placed them on the counter. I chopped up some of the lettuce, chopped a little of the tomato and the onion up. I shredded some cheese and made a salad for us.

After everything was done I quickly put the plates of burgers on the table after I placed each burger on a bun. I put the mayo and ketchup on the table, placed the bowl of salad in the middle.

I went out and got Charlotte, "Lunch babe," I called, she got up and followed me to the dinning room.

=^.,.^=

I smiled when I saw the table set, Dar pulled my chair out for me allowing me to sit before he did, he was such a gentleman sometimes. I sat down, waited for him to sit.

"Lunch looks good baby," I told him with a smile.

"Thank you," he told me as he handed me the mayo, he served us each some salad and for some reason the whole time we ate was a silent one.

After lunch I put the plates and the rest of the dishes used for lunch that wasn't still being used in the sink. I covered the top of the bowl the salad is in with aluminum foil. Placed it in the fridge and turned to Darry.

"Now what do you want to do?" I asked him kindly. He walked over to me and pulled me close to him after he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We could go to the living room and find that movie on," he suggested. I nodded and followed him to the living room. When we got there I glanced at him and we started kissing. With out notice we were laying on the couch. Him on top. He pulled back and smiled, got up, picked me up and carried me to the spare room. He laid me down and we laid there kissing more. The next thing I knew we were undressed.

A while later, actually it was the next morning, Darry and I woke up, I rolled over and placed my head on his shoulder. Man he's wonderful, was all I could think about right then.

"Good morning baby," he told me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," I greeted back also smiling.

Before either of us could say anything we heard, "Darry, where are you?" from Soda. We quickly got up and got dressed and went downstairs, "you two better hurry if you don't wanna be late for work."

"Shoot, yeah we better," I jogged upstairs and quickly got into my work clothes and went down to Darry and Soda. We all went across the street and Darry quickly got dressed.

A few moments later Darry came out putting his shirt on, "We better hurry," Darry said.

"We'll stop and get something for breakfast to go," I told him, he nodded and the four of us, me, Darry, Soda and Steve all went to the truck and headed to work. We dropped Soda and Steve off at the DX and then we headed to work ourselves, since I got a job as a cashier at the Bargain Barn.

Later that day a guy came in, he had brown hair and a scar on his face. I nodded, "Good afternoon," I greeted like I was told to.

"Afternoon," he rudely told me. I rolled my eyes and finished what I was doing.

"Hey good looking," I heard from behind me, I turned and Darry was there.

"Hey hot stuff," I greeted with a smile. We hugged and the rude boy came over and wanted to check out.

"Hey Tim," Darry greeted.

"Hey Darry," the guy greeted back. He gave me the money and left. I sighed and wasn't sure what to do.

"So, baby, tonight what to do?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, we could, I have no idea," I told him chuckling. Dally came in, "Hey Dallas."

"Hey Charlotte," he greeted and I rolled my eyes.

"What's up?" he shrugged then started down one of the aisles, I glanced at Darry, "So, baby do you have ideas?"

"I have a few," he joked with a smile. I smiled back and Dally came up with an arm full of stuff. I rang it all up and he paid me before I told him the price. He smiled and left with his bag, "Who the hell knows what's up with him today."

"Yeah really, quitting time, be right out," I told him and he nodded. I ran to the break room, clocked out, grabbed my purse and jacket and went to Darry. He smiled, we kissed and left the store.

Before I got to ask what he was doing he pulled down a dirt road that lead into the woods. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled. I shrugged not sure on what was going on with Darry. We got to this little camp site where a tent was set up and a place for a fire was all ready and waiting to be used.

"Dar?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back.

"We both have the day off tomorrow, Soda does also and Pony doesn't have school," he told me.

"Okay," was all I could think of to say as we climbed out of the truck. He lead me over to the campsite and we sat down on the blanket, "I love you Darry."

"I love you too Char," he replied and we started kissing. We slowly laid down and we heard foot steps. He sat up and helped me up. The next thing we knew Soda, Pony, Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny were there.

"What do you guys want?" I kindly asked, a little upset that they showed up.

"To hang out for a while, we'll head back to the house in a bit," Soda told us. Darry nodded and stated the fire. He placed his arm around my shoulder and held me close after the fire was burning good. Two hours later the boys left us. Darry motioned to the tent and the two of us climbed in and had some fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Later on that month Charlotte and Darry were sitting around his house being bored as hell. Neither of them knew what to do. It was raining out so they couldn't got camping anymore. Charlotte smiled at Darry.

"What is that smile for?" he asked. She stood up, took her hair down and dragged him outside, "Char it's raining baby."

"So, we've played in the rain before," she told him back with a smile.

"Yeah, when we were kids, come on let's go in before we get sick," Darry told her with a chuckle when he saw her motion for him to come off the porch. He shook his head no so she walked up to him, grabbed his hands and dragged him off the porch. "Baby, come on, we're gonna get sick."

"So," was all she told him and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to slow dance, without any music. He leaned down and kissed her and heard some cheering.

They stopped kissing and glanced over. There at the gate stood all the guys. Two-Bit was whooping and cheering like crazy, since it was the first time he saw them two kiss since a week before she left to live in a new town.

Darry smiled and kissed her more. He picked her up and carried her inside and laid her in bed, he smiled down at her, "I love you a lot baby," Darry told her softly.

"I love you too Dar-Dar," she told him and he had to chuckle.

"Dar-Dar, man I haven't heard that nickname since we were kids," Darry told her. She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. They laid there kissing for a while.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by "Darry, we're hungry what to make for supper?" Soda called through the door. Darry and Charlotte just laid there kissing. The door opened just as Darry's hand slipped into Charlotte's pants. The door shut and Soda went to the guys.

"What's for supper?" Dallas asked.

"Um, we'll find out later, actually, I got paid from work so I'll go find something easy and fast," Dally got up and went to go to Darry's room, "I wouldn't Dallas, they are a little busy." Dally raised his eyebrows and smiled.

All the guys chuckled and followed Soda out of the house and got into the truck.

"God Darry," Charlotte panted out of breath from between the sheets.

"God Charlotte," was all Darry could say in return

Two hours later Soda and the guys came home and saw Darry and Charlotte sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where'd you guys go?" Darry asked with a chuckle.

"store, to find something for supper since I asked you two and I walked in on what I didn't want to walk in on," Soda told him. Charlotte's face went red as she hid her face in Darry's shirt.

"Oh, um, what did you guys get?" Darry asked changing the topic.

"Hamburger and salad stuff," Soda told him and chuckled when he saw Charlotte get up to go to the bathroom and her face was a light shade of red.

"Okay, you can cook, just no colored food," Darry replied heading towards the bathroom to see if Charlotte's okay or not, he knocked on the door, "Char?"

"You can come in," she called to him. He entered the bathroom and she was sitting on the edge of the bath tub.

"You okay?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, just tired and a little embarrassed is all," Charlotte replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I kinda am scared to know what he all saw," Darry replied sitting with her.

"Who knows what all he saw," Char told him. She glanced over and Darry leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you Char," he told her.

"I love you too, do I have clothes here?" she asked kindly, he nodded.

"Want me to go get you an outfit to take a shower?" he asked and she just nodded.

"I'll be in the tub soaking a little, just bring them in," she told him with a smile. He smiled back, nodded and left the room.

"Everything okay Dar?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, she's going to soak in the tub for a while," Darry told him. They all nodded, "so knock before entering." He went to his room and got Charlotte an outfit.

All the guys nodded, well the ones that were there. Darry went into the bathroom and placed her clothes on the toilet seat.

"Thanks Dar," she told him kindly.

"You're welcome, I'll be out back when you get out, I wanna get the leaves raked up some," he told her. She nodded and sighed. Darry closed the curtain before he left the room. He headed right out back to start racking the leaves.

About ten minutes later Dallas walked into the house and headed straight to the bathroom. Despite what everyone was telling him he walked in to get the lipstick that was on his shirt collar off. Dallas opened the door and got a surprise. Charlotte was in just a towel.

"Dallas, what are you doing in here?"Charlotte asked annoyed and pissed.

"Need to get Sylvia's lipstick off my shirt," he simply told her and started to wash it off.

"Next time kid, KNOCK!" she barked and took her clothes to the bedroom. Darry came in and saw a pissed off Charlotte, he went towards the room and heard Dallas and Soda talking.

"Dallas, we tried to warn you on not coming in here," Soda told Dallas. Darry got pissed about that. He went into his room and Charlotte was sitting on his bed, still in just her towel.

"What happened?" Darry instantly asked.

"I just got out to come in here, I had this towel wrapped around me and the door opened, I was hoping it was you but it was Dallas," Charlotte told him.

"Great, at least you had the towel on," he told her joining her on the bed.

"Yeah really," she simply replied. Not sure what all to say at the moment.

"Get dressed while I go have a talk with Dallas," Darry told her. She nodded and he left her just sitting there. He went over to Dallas and glared at him, "I swear to God Dallas you better tell me why you went into the bathroom when the damn door was shut?"

"To get the lipstick off my shirt," Dallas told him in reply.

"Well next time you better fucking knock or wait, understand, I am not having you walk in on Char again, you do, that'll be your last time here for a while," Darry told Dallas, wanting to beat the hell out of Dallas right there but decided against it.

That was until he heard, "we tried to tell him to stay out of there,"from Steve.

Darry shoved Dallas to the wall, "I should beat the living day lights out of you right now Dallas, my house my rules, learn them and keep them in mind, first rule, No smoking, second Rule, if bathroom door is closed KNOCK before entering it, hell that goes for any door but the front door, and lastly no more beer in the house unless I buy it and no one under twenty will drink it," Darry shouted and felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced and saw Charlotte standing there.

"Let me talk to him, please?" Char asked. Darry glared at Dallas but left him, "Dally, you honestly should know to knock right?"

"Yeah?" Dally told her.

"Then next time please knock, you are more of a brother to me and I know you hate me for leaving like I did, but kid, next time you see me in a towel I will punch you," she told him and he just nodded.

"I ain't mad at you for leaving, just mad you never said goodbye, hell Char, you're more of a sister to me then anything,"Dallas half shouted at her, "Sorry." he left in a hurry, no one knew where he was going. Char sighed as she watched him leave like that. She went back inside and sat down on the couch next to Darry.

"he had tears in his eyes," Darry whispered in her ear.

"I'll talk to him more later," she simply told him and left it as is. Darry just nodded and went to the kitchen. A few moments later he returned with two cups of coffee. He handed Char hers then sat down and they all sat in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later Charlotte was sitting at home, Dallas hasn't been around much since he admitted to Char what was bothering him. There was a knock on her front door so she slowly got up from her chair and opened the door. There stood Dallas.

"Dally?" she asked, shocked to see him.

"Can, Can I come in please Char?" Dally asked. She nodded and moved out of the way so he could enter.

"would you like a pop?" she asked him and he shook his head no. She gave him a confused look, "what's wrong?"

"Just, dad and I got into again," he told her.

"I have two spare rooms, one is yours," she told him and he smiled in return, "I am also sorry for getting mad like I did the other day."

"So am I Char, but I mean what I said, you are like a sister to me and it did hurt me when you didn't say goodbye," he told her and she just gave him a hug.

"It hurt me also," she told him as they hugged.

"How about coffee?" he asked her and she nodded, "any made?"

"Of course there is Dallas, its me we're talking about," she joked with him. He chuckled and grabbed her coffee cup and went to the kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee and took them to the living room.

"Here you go sis," Dally told her with a smile.

"Thank you Dallas," she told him and saw him roll his eyes at her. She just smiled and slowly drank her coffee. He turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels.

(Dally's P.O.V)

I glanced over at Charlotte and she had a confused look on her face, it was also mixed with a little worry.

"Char, is everything okay?" I asked her, worried about her in a way, heck as I once said, she's been more of a sister to me then anything.

"Yeah," she told me. I knew she was lying, she had that look in her eyes that was telling me that something was wrong.

"I know you better than that, there's something bothering you isn't there?" I asked and she nodded, "what is it?"

"Just thinking is all Dally, about a lot of stuff that's been going on," she replied.

(normal POV)

"Anything I could help with sis?" he asked her and she smiled at him. She loved it when he called her sis.

"Just, I have no idea what to do anymore Dallas, I, I mean I love Darry but is it possible to start falling outta love with someone?" she asked him.

"Honestly, I ain't the guy to be askin' Charlotte, you need to talk to someone soft, like Soda or Pony," Dally truthfully told her. She sighed and just sat there, not sure what to say to him at the moment.

"Sorry," she told him and got up and went to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. Dally went into the kitchen.

"No, I should be the one apologizing sis, I'm just not sure what to say is all, I'm not a softy like Soda is or even like Pony," Dally told her. She nodded.

"I know, I just, I'm not sure anymore Dallas," she told him, "I'm going shopping, feel free come along to pick out some food you want." Dally smiled and followed her into living room and got their shoes on.

A few hours later they arrived back at her house with a truck full of grocery bags. Darry stepped out of his house and saw them and went over to help take stuff inside. After all the bags were inside Dallas and Charlotte started to take care of everything. Darry stuck around and helped also, seeing that they had a lot of stuff to take care of.

When they were done taking care of everything Charlotte turned to the boys, "thanks for the help guys," she told them with a smile.

"You're welcome," they both replied as they all sat down in the living room.

"I should head back to the house, Soda was making a cake and I don't want the house burnt down," Darry joked.

"Okay, feel free to come back over later," Charlotte told him and he nodded as they went to the door.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Darry replied. Them two kissed and he left the house and went back home. Darry walked inside and Steve, Soda and Two-Bit were starting a game of poker, "Deal me in also." Soda nodded and dealt Darry into the game.

"Where's Dallas and Char?" Steve asked just wondering.

"Hanging out, Dallas looked like he needed to talk to Char about something," Darry replied and they all played the game of Poker.

Meanwhile Dallas and Char were in her living room talking.

"So, Sylvia keeps going to other guys while you are in the cooler?" Char asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean I like the girl and all but I'm not sure if it's meant to be like you and Darry,' Dallas admitted, finally allowing himself to leave the hard shell he's formed to keep the emotions in.

'Well, honestly Dallas as your big sister, I don't think she's in it for love, just the sex," char admitted to him, receiving a sigh in return, "One of these days Dally she'll get knocked up and won't know who the father is since she's sleeping with you and the other guys, if I were you, I'd walk now and allow her to screw her life up on her own and not drag you down with her."

"You think?" Dallas asked and she nodded in return, "can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, it's right over there and there's one in the kitchen," Char replied. Dallas nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Sylvia, we need to talk and talk now...no, it's over, I don't want anything to do with a cheating tramp...oh fuck off Sylvia I know you cheat on me when I'm in the cooler and you can't deny it, I'm not going to have you drag me down to hell with you if you get knocked up...whatever bitch," Dallas hung the phone up and went to Char and smiled.

"Bout time kid," she joked and Dallas just chuckled, "so, now what to do?"

"I'm going over to Darry's wanna join?" he replied.

"Naw, you guys need to hang out, I'm gonna read my book and probably soak in the tub also," she replied as they stood up. They hugged and he left. She went to the bathroom with her book in hand and started the tub, she got herself a bubble bath going and soaked while she reads.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte, Darry, Soda, Pony, Johnny and Dallas were all hanging out at the house one night.

"I am bored as fuck, who wants to go to the movies?" Dallas asked.

"Can I Dar?" Pony asked

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night," Darry replied.

"How about it Johnny?" Pony asked and Johnny nodded and the three of them leave to go to the movies.

Steve came in with a black eye, "what happened?" Charlotte instantly asked before anyone else did.

"My father," was all Steve said with a sigh.

"Let me guess he's a drunk who hates everyone?" Char asked and Steve just chuckled, "got you to chuckle on that one there Steven."

"Steve, I don't go by Steven," Steve replied.

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it, Steven?" she asked chuckling. He reached over and put her into a head lock. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him down to the ground. She straddled his stomach and laughed, "Do you give kid?" she asked with a chuckle.

"nope," he replied and flipped them and started to tickle her.

"I give Stevie," she joked with a chuckle. Steve got off her and helped her up and the two of them hugged.

"I feel better, thanks sweetie," Steve told her.

"Anytime, Steven," she joked and got dragged down to Darry's lap before Steve could tickle her.

"I see how it is, have him protect you," Steve joked and got a nod from both Darry and Charlotte.

"Dang right," Charlotte replied with a smile.

A few hours later it was getting late at night. Pony wasn't home yet and they all were getting worried about him.

"I'll go look for him," Charlotte told everyone but Darry kept his arms around her waist.

"He'll come home," Darry told her with a smile. She nodded and fell asleep in Darry's arms. He reached over and took the newspaper off the end table and started to read it. A few more hours alter Pony came home. Darry got up, put Charlotte on the couch with Soda and looked at Pony. The two of them get into an argument and Darry smacked Pony across the face. Pony left in a hurry and ran to the lot where he left Johnny. Them two walk around and get to the park when Socials show up. They all get into an argument and Johnny ended up stabbing one of the socials.

They run to Dallas who tells them in return where to hide out at.

Meanwhile Darry, Soda and Charlotte are talking.

"Darry come on, he's just a kid, you heard him, the two of them fell asleep hanging out," Charlotte told him but he wasn't listening.

"I know he's only a kid, that's why I am worried as hell about him right now," Darry shouted.

"We did the same exact thing once before Dar, fall asleep under the stars and lost track of time, just give him some slack please," Charlotte pleaded. He went to his room and closed the door shut.

"Hey Char, he's gonna worry until he comes home, why don't you head home and get some sleep, you look like you need it," Soda told her as they hugged. She's treated the boys like brothers before she left and this time when she's in Tulsa.

"Okay, night Sodapop," she told him and left the house.

She went to her house and laid on her couch and just cried herself to sleep. She was worried sick about Pony and Johnny. Darry's attitude didn't help much either.

The next morning she woke up on her couch still. She looked around her house and saw how messy it was. She huffed a little, realizing that she's not really in the mood to clean but it has to be done.

She got up, found her broom, and started cleaning her house from top story to bottom story. She started in her room with making the bed, opening the curtains to allow the sun shine in. She swept the floor, took her dirty clothes down to her laundry room. She even started her laundry going. After that she went around the house, sweeping, opening curtains. She even mopped her kitchen floor.

After she was done she looked out her front window and saw that Darry was still home. She wanted to go over and talk to him but didn't really want to deal with his attitude, that's if he even had one still, but after last night, she wasn't about to see if he still was upset or not. Even though she knew he'd have one since he would still be worried about Pony and Johnny.

There was a knock on her door and she looked and saw Two-Bit standing there. She opened the door and allowed him to enter.

"Hey good looking, what's up with Darry this morning?" Two-Bit greeted.

"Pony and him got into an argument last night, Darry slapped him and Pony ran, since then he's been missing," She simply replied with a sigh, "is he still pissed or just a little upset?"

"Pissed," Two-Bit replied as he sat on the couch and made himself comfortable.

"Get comfy why don't you?" she joked with a smile. He smiled back and sighed.

"So, Char, what all went on between you two?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nothing bad, I just tried talking to him was all," Char simply told him.

"Oh, he won't talk to anyone right now, he's that pissed about the fact Pony and Johnny are missing," Two-Bit told her and she sighed.

"I'll talk to him later about this, I just, I'm not sure what'll go on, I hate fighting with him," she replied as she sat on the couch with him, "Do you drink coffee?"

"Sometimes, if you made some I'd have a cup or two with ya." she nodded and went to the kitchen and made the coffee.

"Did you eat yet Two-Bit?" she called from the kitchen.

"Not yet, I was going to at Darry's but when he's in a mood I don't stick around," Two-Bit Hollered back.

"Okay, then you can eat here, I'm making eggs and bacon," she called back not really giving him a chance to reply. She made the breakfast and once it was made, "Breakfast Two-Bit."

A few moments later he came out and joined her for breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks later Charlotte is sitting at Darry's house hanging out when the phone rang.

"Baby, can you get that?" Darry called from the bathroom where he was taking a shower.

"Yeah," she called back and picked up the phone just as Soda came inside, "Hello Curtis residence...Okay we'll be right down thanks doc." She hung up and sighed as she went to the bathroom. She opened the door and went inside, "Dar, that was the hospital, Pony's there."

"Be right out," Darry called and finished rinsing his hair out of conditioner.

"I'll be in the living room," she told him and went to the living room.

"Everything okay Char?" Soda asked from the couch where he was sitting.

"Pony's at the hospital, when Darry gets out we're going," she told him. He got his shoes on to wait for Darry. A few moments later Darry came out, fully dressed. Char and Dar got their shoes on and the three of them went to the truck and headed to the hospital.

The three of them arrived at the hospital and the moment they were parked Soda and Charlotte were already heading inside. Darry parked the truck, pulled his keys after shutting the truck off and ran inside also. When he went in he saw Pony and Soda hugging.

"Darry," Pony said and ran to his oldest brother and the two of them hugged.

The night went by and they all headed to Darry's house, Darry carried Pony inside and put him to bed.

"You're in my room tonight, you are tired as heck," Darry told Char who nodded and followed him to the bedroom.

The day of the ruble finally came and as Charlotte was sitting in Darry's living room waiting for the guys to come home. She knew Johnny and Dallas wouldn't be since they both are in the hospital. Everyone came in and Char was confused on why Pony wasn't there.

"Where's Pony?" Char asked kindly, worried over him at the same time.

"Dally came and got him, not sure what's going on," Darry told her as she cleaned his knuckles out with peroxide he brought out.

"Dally? He's supposed to keep his butt in the hospital," Char said with a sigh, she knew Dally would do something like that, he never did like hospitals.

A few moments of silence Pony came in, "Pone, what's wrong?" Soda asked.

"Johnny-he's gone-he told me to stay gold and he died-Dally can't take it-he's going to blow," Pony said as he went to his room.

"Dally?" Char whispered and left the house without saying she'd be back. After getting into her truck she pulled out of the drive way and headed down town, spotting Dallas enter a small store she pulled her tuck over and jogged into the building after getting out.

She went up to him, "come home," she ordered.

"I can't, Johnny's gone," Dally cried to her, "Char, I've never lied to you have I?"

"No, tell me what's wrong?" Char asked.

Suddenly Dally brings her into a hug and kisses her, "I lied about how I felt about you, I love you more then a sister, but you're with Darry and the way you treat me is more of a brother, I love you, don't ever forget me," he told her and took his necklace off and slipped it around her neck, "now go, I don't need you hurt."

"Not without you, you can't stop living since you lost someone, I swore I lost you when I left, I have you back, I can't lose you now," she cried and gave him a hug feeling the gun, "Don't."

"Just go," he demanded.

With the tears in her eyes she left, worried as hell about Dallas. She drove to the vacant lot, she had a lot on her mind and didn't want to deal with the gang. As she sat there she heard the guys running her way along with sirens and gun shots going off. Glancing around she saw Dally glance her way and run towards her. She got up and ran to him, just as he was shot down she got him.

"Dally, no, come on don't leave me now, I love you," she whispered to him and felt him take his last breath in her arms. She held him close and cried, not caring if she got blood on her shirt or not.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she glanced up and saw Darry there, "Let's get you home," he whispered.

She slowly laid Dally's lifeless body down, reached into his pocket and took his knife and Two-Bit's knife both out of his pocket and slipped them into her own. She jogged to her truck and got in, all she could do was cry at the moment. She wished she could turn back time and keep Johnny and Pony from running away that day.

She heard her door get open, "scoot over," she heard Two-Bit demand, she did as he told her and he drove her home, "need company?"

"If, if you want," she whispered and went into the house not caring if she had someone there or not, "the couch is yours, the room down here is off limits."

Two-Bit took her into his arms and allowed her to cry, he knew the truth on how close she and Dally were, he was the one they both would talk to about the other if needed.

"He loved you, you know," Two-bit told her and that made her cry even harder.


	14. Chapter 14

_Journal number #23 since I moved home;_

Well journal this is the hardest journal I have to write, Dallas Allen Winston has gone to heaven with his mom. I know, it's the worse thing that could happen. But i understand how he feels, he couldn't live with out johnny and honestly I'm not sure if I can live with out him.

The truth is, I love Dallas, that's more then a brother. I honestly left Tulsa that day because I couldn't look Darry or Dallas in the eyes. Yeah, I know I'm older then Dallas but he's a caring guy, I mean was a caring guy.

Gosh I can't stop crying, Darry wanted to hang out today but I faked a cold and told him I didn't feel good. The truth is my mind is racing with many, many thoughts and to be honest, I have no idea what to do right now.

Two-Bit told me something last night and I found out the truth, Two-Bit told me that Dallas did love me, and honestly, after hearing it from Dallas and Two-Bit, I know it's true. Just, why couldn't of it been a different way to find out the truth? Maybe things would have been better? I don't know anymore, I wish I never left in the first place, then maybe things would be better between Dallas and I. I know that's why he's been harsh to me, I left him.

Why, why did this all have to happen like this? I mean Dallas did have his bad days, but who doesn't?

Shit, that's the damn door, I don't want to deal with anyone, I just want to get clothes and go soak in the tub, well I'll write more. Later.


	15. The End

A week later Charlotte finally decided to go visit Darry and the guys. Slowly making her way out of her house she saw Darry working on his truck. A soft smile came to her face as she crossed the street.

"Hey good looking," she greeted softly. Before she knew it she had arms around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing he asked.

"I'm fine, you?" she replied as she glanced up at him.

"Been better, how about we go inside for a while and hang out? Soda made a cake," he suggested.

All she could do was nod with a yawn, "Sorry, sounds good."

"It's okay, if you want we could stretch out in bed and hang out, if you or I or both fall asleep we do," he replied.

"How about we take the cake to the room?" she suggested kindly.

"Sounds like a deal," he spoke as they went inside, "before you ask, Soda and Pony are hanging out today."

"Okay," was all she replied she had a lot on her mind at the moment.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" he asked her.

"Just thinking," she responded as he sliced the tow slices of cake for them.

He glanced up and smiled, "I'm sorry if I have been distant, just been worried about Pony, now that he's feeling better and now that the court has decided Pony can stay here and everything is starting to kinda get back to normal, I promise to be around more and visit more," Darry told her with a smile.

"I kinda should apologize also for not coming around for a week, my mind has been in multiple places and I didn't feel like being around the gang much," she replied.

"I understand one-hundred percent honey, now how about that bed? I think it's calling our names," Darry said and she lead him to the bedroom, plopped onto the bed with a sigh.

Darry climbed onto the bed after placing the plates of cake onto the night stand, he crawled up onto the bed and kissed her lightly.

Smiling up at him she felt her hear racing, "I love you Dar," she finally spoke.

"I love you too," he replied and the two of them went back to making out.

A few hours later Char woke up to hearing some laughter from the living room. Rolling over she realized Darry wasn't in bed anymore with her. She turned the table lamp on and saw a clean pile of her clothes with a note, crawling out of bed she smiled when she realized she had on Darry's shirt and only Darry's shirt. Making her way over to the dresser she picked up the note and read, "Char, please get dressed in this outfit, I went to your house and picked it out, then meet me and the guys out back, love you, Darry."

With a smile on her face she got dressed, did her hair and even did her make up since Darry also brought over her make up for her. When she was fully ready and a smile upon her face she went to the kitchen to go out back.

"Wait, you need this on first," she heard from behind her. Turning around she saw Steve holding a blind fold, "don't ask," was all he said as he tied the blind fold over her eyes.

"How am I getting out there?" she asked and felt Steve pick her up, "I guess that's one way."

"It's this or you fall down the stairs, which I know you and you will," he told her making her chuckle.

A moment later she was standing and felt Steve lead her someplace.

Suddenly she felt Darry's strong hands on her right arm as he lead her further on, "okay slowly sit down," she heard and did as she was told.

"Finally, I can sit an not be lead," she joked and heard laughter from the guys.

A moment later the blind fold was taken off and she saw Darry kneeling on one knee holding a ring, she felt tears starting to build up, "Charlotte Ann Martins, I love you with my whole heart and soul, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"


End file.
